Mate Marks
by Kuniknighte
Summary: What if male vampires went though blood lust that left many humans dead? What if females helped them combat this blood lust? Where is Alucards Mate and what is she like? Read and find out. My personal OC, and I suck at summaries so give this one a chance please.
1. Chapter 1

Anger radiated from a vampire, his fangs glinting in the moonlight while blood splattered further up the wall. His rage filled the whole room while humans backed away in fear. The vampire's master frowned deeply around her cigar. She was annoyed that her servant had given in to his bloodlust once again. Over the last couple years his age had no longer been enough to combat his vampiric nature.

Normally male vampires can not control themselves around blood, no matter the amount. Her servant had managed to control himself by pure determination alone but it had grown too strong. She felt as though it was too late and the choice was now nonexistent.

Alucard thrusted his hand into a human's chest and the blood responded by flinging onto the older vampires face. His eyes were glowing bright red and were not hiding behind his normal orange lenses. His hands were drenched in blood and one would wonder how he was going to get the life source out of his coat. A voice shouted from behind Alucard but he ignored it until something smashed into his back. Seras, his fledgling, had jumped onto his back and was clinging for her life.

The blood deranged vampire reached around and attempted to pry the leech from his back. Of course Seras did not allow such a thing. Integra had ordered her to hold on until someone could show up with enough blessed weapons to take Alucard down. Of course the small blonde could not hold him down but she could distract him. Anger flared in Alucard's eyes once more and he raked his nails down Seras' cheek. A high pitch scream escaped her mouth but the fledgling still refused to release her sire. Normally the older vampire would have just shot her but his reasoning was gone and all he could think of was the blood within his fledgling's skin that needed to be painted across the room.

Integra heard the scream and knew that if those weapons did not come soon she would have to turn to more drastic measures. Then came the sound she was waiting for. A man behind her shouted above Seras shouts, "Open fire."

The fledgling just managed to get out of the way before a barrage of gunshots rained down on the blood deranged Dracula. Hole appeared in the vampire and after a moment he could no longer remain upright. He fell to the ground and all sound throughout the room ceased. The blood drenched vampire did not move for hours and the whole mansion breathed a sigh of relief, for a short time they were safe from Alucard.

Hours later, when Alucard woke up, he was summoned to Integra's office. He phased through the shadows and appeared suddenly into his master's office. Her and Seras were already in the office. Alucard noticed that the claw marks on Seras' face had not faded in the least and were angry and red.

His master nodded solemnly in Alucard's direction before saying, "I will have you understand that this is not my choice, you have forced my hand Alucard." Seras bowed her head as though she was guilty. Alucard did not say a word as he waited for Integra to continue. The older woman said, "We must find your mate."

Alucard raised his eyebrows in shock at the conclusion that his master had reached. It was true that vampires could not control their bloodlust very well, mostly the males. However their mates help to calm them and keep them in check. These mate are marked from birth by tattoo like markings somewhere on their body. Depending on the power the male vampire had, the female's tattoo could be small or big, in a visible place or in a spot where none could see. All of the mates started out as humans and usually ended up becoming a vampire and this was why Integra did not like the idea of searching for Alucard's mate. She did not like the idea of having more vampires in her mansion.

Silence followed Integra's words before Seras spoke up, "Where should we start, Sir?"

Knowing that Seras would do what ever she asked, Integra smiled, "I am glad you asked," She said, "We are going to research different humans with strange birthmarks and try to find the human with the most expansive one."

Alucard laughed at the humans words. He smirked and said in an amused tone, "Because I am the most powerful you expect to be able to find my mate so quickly?"

Integra picked up a box from the floor behind her desk and placed it loudly on her desk, "No. I expect you two to work hard to figure this out. This is an order."

Both vampires merely answered, "Yes, Master."

_

After weeks of looking at file after file of humans with mating tattoos they had only come across three that had marking bigger than a wrist band. Most of them were around the wrist and were horribly small. One of the bigger ones ranged all the way up the arm but stopped a few inches short of the shoulder. Another had one around the waist but was only a few inches think. The other one Seras found and she was excited as one would expect. "Master I think I found her."

All turned, including Walter who ended up helping in their search. The blonde vampire was swinging a manilla folder around above her head and jumped over three boxes to reach Alucard and Integra in the middle. She was grinning from ear to ear as she opened the file and read it out loud, "Alyss Monroe aged 18. She runs a local bar here in town and she has a huge birthmark. Apparently the doctors thought it was a satanic mark when she was born. It expands across her chest, back, shoulders, arms, neck and the left side of her face." Alucard and Integra stared at Seras in almost disbelief, none of them had ever seen or heard of a marking so big before. She continued, "There is almost no record of the markings since then though. Maybe she had them removed because that is all that is in the file." The fledgling then snapped the folder shut and said in a quick voice, "But maybe it is enough to warrant a visit?"

Alucard had grown bored already of his fledgling's discovery and turned away. He faded into the shadows to go back to his chamber, if his master wanted him she could summon him. With all the things going to on he wanted to sit on his throne and sip wine. He did just that.

_

Late another day Seras, Alucard and Integra walked through the darker side of London and ended on the doorstep of The Sundown Pub. It seemed appropriate that the pub in question was only open from nine pm to five am. Seras opened the heavy door and held it open from Integra and her master to enter. By the time the door had shut she heard a small amount of singing from within. Two men were singing a song she had never heard before but the young fledgling knew that they were singing the tune all wrong. No one else in the tavern seemed to care in slightest and the barkeep was wiping a glass with intense concentration. The girl behind the bar had long black hair and the greenest eyes any had ever seen. Alucard could not take his eyes off of her.

Her hair covered most of her face as she cleaned that one glass. Integra strided over to the bar without much thought and asked the girl, "Excuses me, Might you be Alyss?" Green eyes shot up to meet Integra's blue before a smile graced the bartenders face, "Yes." She placed the glass down before she said in an even voice, "You would have me at a disadvantage. Who are you then, ma'am?"

Alucard stepped just behind his master as he watched the human's expression. "Integra from Hellsing." Everyone knew of Hellsing as one of the only organizations that could protect humans from vampires. About five years prior vampires came out to the world and turned it upside down. By now all humans know of and accepted vampires as real creatures.

Alyss tipped her head to the side in question before asking, "What would Hellsing want with me?" Integra lit a cigar before taking a huge drag. She spoke as she blew out the smoke, "Do you have a birthmark?"

Panic flickered across the girls face before she could cover it up. She smiled softly but it did not quite reach her eyes, "I don't understand your question?" Alucard smirked widely and stepped up close to the black haired girl. His gloved hands suddenly swept her hair back to expose strange markings almost tribal in nature that spread across the left side of her face. The moment Alucard's hand caressed his mates markings they began to glow bright red. Everyone in the pub looked over to see the girl's face, illuminated under the glow.

A small hand smacked Alucard's away and girl said in a cold tone, "Don't touch it."

The small Hellion in front of the old vampire held a fire in her eyes that seemed to make his dead heart beat with anticipation. He could not wait to see how she would fair against his blood thirsty escapades. Just as Alucard smirked and reached to caress her face again a noise from behind the small group gathered Alyss' attention.

Two men behind them were yelling at each other for a reason that none of them could quite catch. The raven haired girl jumped into action almost like a reflex. She snatched something from under her bar, a frying pan, and jumped the wooden barrier. While the two older men were distracted with each other she stepped up next to each of them and swung the pan. She somehow managed to clip both of them with the heavy metal. Neither of them were truly injured but both of them were jostled from the bubble of anger they had created around them.

Alyss forgot about the two vampires and their master that seemed to be attached to her hip and glared deeply at the men that had tried to start a fight. Her voice was frighting, even Seras had to admit that it even scared her. She spoke in that voice toward the two men that were rubbing their heads, "I do not allow fights in my bar." She tucked her frying pan under her arm and tapped her foot menacingly, "Are you two undermining me? Do you think I am too scared to kick you out right here and now?"

Quickly, both of them shook their heads while looking guilty at the 18 year old bartender. Her face softened slightly, "What am I going to do with both of you?" She placed her weapon of choice on one of the tables nearby and grabbed on of the men's shoulder, "Mr. Peterson you are drunk. Give me your phone and I will call your wife to come and pick you up."

The man in question nodded solemnly and handed her a black iPhone that looked old and did not have a case. Alyss searched through the call log and came on the name she was looking for. She quickly clicked the call button and waited for someone to pick up. She greeted the woman who answered sweetly, "Hello, Mrs. Peterson. Your husband is here and he is drunk. Might you be able to come and pick him up?" She smiled softly into the phone and Alucard began to wonder what the other human could have said to make her soften like that. "He is no trouble, but he should not be driving home."

After a few more minutes Alyss hung up and handed Mr. Peterson his phone once more. The man who earlier had been trying to get another man to sock him in the face now looked as though he was about to fall asleep on the spot. The bartender shooed everyone out of the bar as to it being about closing time. She did not even try to get Hellsing and CO out but she did not talk to them either.

The moment the bar was empty however and she knew all the drunks were safely home she turned and looked at the three people looking at her as though she had grown three heads and one started spewing Shakespeare. She wrung her hands in nervousness before saying, "What do you want with me?"

Alucard smirk grew even wider at the human's attempt at hiding her fear of him. Her eyes were flickering between his master and him, as though she thought if she took her eyes off of him for too long he would strike. He found it horribly amusing and found himself wanting to see more of her expressions. Integra took another healthy (NOT) drag of her cigar and spoke in a commanding voice, "You have vampire mate markings. I would like to see them."

Even though she phrased her sentence like Alyss could have refused, the teen knew she had no choice in the matter. Before she could think much more on it she began to unbutton her jacket. After a few fumble fingers she reached her button up shirt and growled in frustration. "Too many damn buttons." She took a whole minute to take off her shirt because the more frustrated she got the more her hands shook and the more her hands shook the more frustrated she got with the buttons. Once she managed to get the shirt off she shrugged it and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Under her shirt she wore a spaghetti strap shirt that did not hide her markings very well. They could see that the beautiful design that adorned her face wrapped around her neck and twisted around her shoulders and fell down her arms. It ended at the middle finger tips and those were all the group could see but Alucard knew that there was even more to the design under her shirt and he could not wait to see all of it.

Alyss flicked her hair over her shoulder to bring attention back to her as she said, in a voice that barely concealed her fear, "Why would they matter, Mrs. Hellsing?"

Integra smiled toward the frightened child in front of her and said in a serious tone, "Do you understand that vampire kill needlessly everyday?" A nod from the girl made Integra continue, "What would you say if I told you you could stop some of these senseless deaths?"

Her green eyes widened at Integra's words and glanced at the other two for confirmation of her words. The other girl was looking around the bar as though their conversation was boring her and the one dressed in red was still smirking at Alyss. That smile caused a shiver to travel down her spine. She knew that the man meant to frighten her but she could not stop the growing fear.

She turned back to the older woman and said quickly, "What would I have to do?"

Author's Note

A new fanfic. This one is obviously for Hellsing. I hope this is okay, tell me what you guys think. I know I have not been updating AHH and this should explain why, that and I made it to one of the scenes that I need to ask someone about so it has been put on hold until she can look over it. Sorry

Review it and tell me if I should continue or if it is really bad.

REVIEW*FOLLOW*FAVORITE

Thanks,

Knighte:)


	2. Chapter 2

Seras thought that Alyss took the news rather well and seemed to absorb all the information quickly. By the time the sun was about to rise the girl had no questions left and yawned frequently. The young fledgling smiled at the girl's attempt at hiding said yawns but felt a sharp sting of pain and immediately stopped smiling. The claw marks on her face were still present and pained her if she moved her face muscles too much. Alyss noticed the flicker of pain in the blonde's blue eyes. She stepped toward the fledgling and asked, "Why haven't you had those looked at? They look painful."

Almost smiling again at the human's concern, Seras spoke back in a small voice, "Vampires can heal themselves so it is pointless." Alyss now looked completely confused. She gently touched the edges of the marks on Seras face and spoke in a voice filled with concern, "Then why are they not healed yet?"

A sound akin to a cat's purr almost escaped Seras but she held back. The hand touching her face brought no pain and she was grateful for it. "Wounds inflicted by my master will not fade for sometime. It is to show me my place, Miss. Monroe."

The young girl before them showed an obvious face of disapproval but did not question any further. Her exhaustion was evident and so Integra bid her good night and left. Alucard and Sera followed the human without comment. The elder vampire thought of the mate he had finally managed to find, a fire resided in her eyes and it made his blood boil. It almost made Alucard want to see how far he could push the human before she broke into a thousand tiny pieces. With a sadistic smile on his face, Alucard transported himself back to his chambers and layed down in his coffin. For some odd reason seeing his mate exhausted him and he needed to sleep but for another odd reason he could not seem to drive her face from his mind. That was how the eldest vampire fell asleep, watching his mate's eyes glimmer as she spoke to his fledgling. She would make a good mother one day.

*****AM*****

The next day was the only day that the bar would not be open. The break day was not for relaxing but for going over financials and replacing depleted stock. Alyss sat at her desk in the employee section of the club, looking over the books and checking for any problems. She was about half way through yesterday's papers when she finally pulled her eyes away from the black and white sheet to stretch her back. Staring at numbers for so long usually allows for more errors so she decided to go and get something to drink while taking a small break.

The bar was completely silent save for the young girl's footsteps. As she walked behind the bar to grab a quick drink of water she noticed through the window one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen. The sun seemed to be pulling the earth around itself like a blanket as the moon slowly rose into the darkening sky. Alyss sat on the wood of the bar and watched the sun disappear and the world to suddenly be thrown into darkness.

Finally pulling her eyes from the window, Alyss stood up to put her glass away when she noticed something that made her scream and throw her glass cup. In the corner of her dark bar was a pair of glowing red eyes. On instinct, Alyss chucked the glass at the eyes turned to pick up her weapon of choice, her trusty frying pan. She heard the glass shatter just as she once again turned to see that the eyes had gone missing. Turning her head in panic, she was searching the room when someone grabbed her from behind and she was in her lit office once again. Her arms were trapped against her body as the tall person behind her laughed in her ear.

Alyss struggled and after a minutes was a able to turn and see who was holding her captive. The black haired man that towered over her with his bright red coat brought back reality and allowed the young girl to calm down. She knew something must be in her bar but now she knew it was a vampire, at least she now know what it was and this allowed her to remain calm. "Alucard?" She asked. She remembered the vampire's name from when he and those others had visited her last night just before closing time. What had made him stand out was the red glow he caused when he touched her. No glowing emanated from her now and she was glad for it.

The vampire that held her smirked at her with his sharp teeth glinting white in the glow of her desk lamp. She thought about it for a moment before pulling her empty hand free to reach up and touch his teeth. The vampire raised his eye brow and pulled back, confused. "Sorry," Alyss said, pulling her hand back. "I was just wondering why your teeth were perfect when you probably drink the most staining thing in this world." She then took full advantage of the vampire's confusion by pulling away and walking over to the door to leave.

Obviously Alucard was not as frozen in confusion as she thought because he appeared directly in front of her with the same smirk as before. "Where do you think you are going, Mate?" His voice was deep and seemed to demand attention immediately. Alyss stopped right in front of Alucard, smiled up at him, and responded with a cocky, "Away from you."

*****AM*****

Hearing the human say something so willful made Alucard grin even wider. The human was not bowing down before him like all the others and it made him want to show her just who he really was. To show the grinning girl before him just how dangerous an elder vampire could be. However her black hair and green eyes called out for Alucard to protect the young human. He could not seem to force himself to harm his mate and he knew that would be that. He knew that for the rest of his eternal night he would protect this green eyed hellion with his all of his power.

"niciodată nu mă pot lăsa, colega mea." As he reached forward and cupped the girls face gently she spoke, "Do you do that often?" The red glow that emanated from her marks illuminated Alucard's red, slited eyes. "Because if you do I had better brush up on my...Romanian?" The smirk on Alucard's face widened as she spoke, yes this girl would make a great No-Life Queen.

*****AM*****

**1 Year Later**

Integra stood before all of the soldiers that lived in her mansion. The majority of them were questioning why they were called down to the foyer for a big meeting. It was just after sunset but the elder vampire had yet to show up. His fledgling, Seras, had already arrived at Integra's side, ready for orders.

Integra crossed her arms and addressed the men, "Today, Alucard's mate is coming here to live in the mansion." The men lost composer and began to talk among themselves. Integra could not find the energy to yell at them so she nodded to Walter who spoke in her stead, "Miss. Alyss Monroe is a gentle girl."

Just as Walter finished speaking Integra once again spoke into the silent room, "However, Alucard is very emotional when it comes to the young girl so all of you are to respect her. It is likely that you will be killed if you do not. That is all." With that said, Integra, Seras, and Walter walked to Integra's office to await Alucard's arrival. Walter served tea and Seras sat down to wait.

It seemed like only moments when suddenly a shadow formed in the corner and Alucard melted into the room, holding the waist of a young woman. Alyss was looking around the office with awe, she was amazed at how orderly and clean it was. Over the time that she and Alucard had know each other, Alyss had come to learn that when her mate was annoyed he had a tendency to try and torture people. The elder vampire's favorite way of torturing poor Alyss was shifting things around in her OCD organized office, bar, and apartment.

Everything in this office had a place and it made Alyss let out a breath she had not known she had been holding. The black haired hellion turned to look at her mate's master that was smoking behind her expansive desk. Papers littered the desktop but once again everything looked as though there was an order to the chaos.

A cold arm gently squeezed her waist and her green eyes shifted to lock on red orbs that she knew all to well. Some nights when she had nightmares she would awaken to those eyes as Alucard gently caressed her hair. Knowing her mate was close by made the dark dreams disappear.

Deep baritone sounds came from a smirking mouth with very sharp, white teeth, "Master." The red eyes she had been staring at had left her eyes and now stared at the lady behind the desk. She and Integra had not met since the first night. This realization made the meeting all that more frighting for the human. The blonde woman that dressed in suits and gave off an air of superiority made Alyss' knees shake.

With a small nod from Sir Integra Alucard pulled Alyss closer to the desk. She only struggled for a second before giving in to her impatient mate's man handling. As they approached the boss lady she spoke, not to Alucard but to Alyss, "Welcome to Hellsing." Once Alucard allowed her to stop moving forward, Alyss bowed deeply at the waist and said formally, "Thank you very much Sir Integra."

"There is much we must discuss," Integra spoke after she took a long drag of her cigar, "However, sunrise is fast approaching." Standing up to full height once more, Alyss stared into Integra's brilliant blue eyes. The blue of her eyes seemed to draw the girl in as Integra continued, "The only thing we will deal with at this current time is your sleeping arrangements. We can allow you your own room."

Alyss did not even think of Integra's offer for a moment before replying with, "I will sleep with Alucard in his chambers."

"Very well," Integra said. She turned to look her pet vampire in the eyes, "You may go." The moments the words were out of her mouth Alyss and Alucard disappeared into the shadows once more.

Walter finally spoke to Integra, "Sir, is it wise to allow them to sleep within close proximity?" Neither of the human turned toward each other but both were awair of what the other was thinking. "It should be fine." Integra said as she closed her eyes, "I hope."

***AM***

By the time Alyss was aware of being a complete being once more she noticed she was sitting on Alucard's lap as he sat on a throne. The room that the throne sat in was expansive and seemed to be empty except for the throne and small table housing two cups and a bottle of what appeared to be wine. Alyss however had a nagging suspicion that it was not for human consumption. Her mate tugged her closely and said in his impossibly deep voice, "It is fortunate that you chose to sleep in my chambers. I doubt you would have enjoyed being kidnapped from another room to be taken to my coffin.

Alyss almost laughed but caught herself in time, "I know I would not have a choice in this fact. Can we go to sleep? I have been up all night with you, you stupid vampire."

Alucard smirked widely and phased them into his coffin. Alyss shifted slightly to realize that Alucard must have also phased her into different closes because she was suddenly wearing silk pajamas and Alucard only had on his dress pants. Trying to get comfortable, Alyss snuggled into her mates bare chest and allowed her mind to float. As she felt the chest under her rise and fall Alyss slowly fell asleep and the sun rose with Alucard and his mate completely dead to the world.

*****AM*****

**I know this is probably not what you guys were expecting but this is what I planned out from the beginning. I would like to thank the five reviewers that gave me my reviews. Thank you so much for encouraging me to keep going. **

**If you have not already seen I usually write for the finders series but I thought I would try out something new. **

**Again thank you all, **

**Knighte:)**


End file.
